


The Official Luisa Seal of Approval

by Ims0s0rry



Series: Into the Yara-verse [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ims0s0rry/pseuds/Ims0s0rry
Summary: Rose and Luisa are in LA to visit Paula, but end up on a double date instead.
Relationships: Bill Hollister/Paula Reyes, Luisa Alver/Rose Solano
Series: Into the Yara-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143410
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	The Official Luisa Seal of Approval

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerseisdaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerseisdaughter/gifts).



> Happy birthday! I'm sure you did great on your finals and I hope this cheers you up a little!
> 
> This is set about eight years after Home for the Holidays.

Rose walks down the wide tree-lined sidewalk, a paper map of Los Angeles held up in front of her face like a newspaper. Luisa has an arm looped through Rose's, but is much more interested in window shopping than figuring out where they are.

"Can't you admit we're lost?" Luisa asks.

"We're not lost." She lowers the map to take a quick look around at their surroundings. "I knew exactly where we were when we parked in that ramp."

"Mmm, that was a good half hour ago. Oh look! Reclaimed driftwood furniture!"

Rose sniffs. "I've never heard anything more stereotypically Californian."

"Rose," Luisa says, blocking her way. When Rose stands in place and continues to puzzle over the map, Luisa splays a hand over it and pushes it down so Rose looks up at her. "Can't we just use Google Maps? It'll tell us exactly how to get there."

Rose scowls. "You know I don't trust Google. They're always watching and listening to everything we do."

"Yeah, but we're taxpaying, law-abiding citizens. We don't have anything to hide."

Rose squints and scans the nearby storefronts for cameras. "Maybe not, but privacy is a basic human right and I refuse to let them collect information on me to sell me more stuff."

"Okay, but can I turn on location data this one time? I'd like to get there before dark."

Rose tilts her head and turns the map upside down one more time before she sighs. "Fine. But just because we're running out of time and not because I don't know where we are. Which I would 100% figure out if you gave me enough time."

"Uh huh," Luisa says indulgently as she turns on Google Maps. "It says we take a left on 87th and then a right on 94th and then her building should be on the right."

As she starts to walk forward though, Rose's hand on her forearm stops her. Luisa looks up and follows Rose's gaze.

"Isn't that her?" Rose asks, which is more of a rhetorical question because about a hundred feet ahead of them is Luisa's doppelganger.

Luisa squawks and yanks Rose behind a particularly knotty driftwood loveseat. They crouch behind the seat and peek out over the top at the doppelganger. This turns out to be completely unnecessary since the other Luisa doesn't so much as glance in their direction before she enters a local coffee shop.

Rose turns to look at Luisa, her eyebrows raised. "What's wrong? I thought we were here to visit Paula."

Luisa frowns. "We _are_ , but first of all, it was supposed to be a surprise—"

"We can surprise her right now."

"—so I can see what the inside of her apartment looks like. I still haven't forgiven her for giving you that picture frame just to get into my mom's good graces."

"Lu, that was eight years ago."

"There must be _something_ wrong with her apartment that I can capitalize on," Luisa mutters, mostly to herself.

Rose rolls her eyes.

"And second of all, there's something strange about her." Luisa narrows her eyes in thought.

"You mean other than you're identical."

"Have you ever seen her wear a floral print dress?"

Rose blinks, visualizing Paula again. Now that Luisa mentions it... "She kinda looked like you," she says slowly.

"Exactly. There's something weird going on here."

"So what's your plan?"

Luisa takes a moment to think before she stands, hauling Rose to her feet as well. "Okay, so this is what we're gonna do..."

* * *

Paula is so deeply engrossed in a book, she jumps when someone plunks into the booth opposite her.

"It's about time, I was—" she starts, a smile evident in her voice, but cuts herself off when she shuts her book with a snap and locks eyes with Luisa. Her smile fades. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Luisa rests her chin on the backs of her hands and flutters her eyelashes. "Can't a girl drop by to see her sister just because?"

"Usually it's polite to notify people ahead of time so they can prepare. Besides, you live in Miami. That's the furthest you can get from casually 'dropping by,'" Paula says, making air quotes with her fingers.

"Prepare? Awww, come on, we're family. There's no need for anything fancy."

"Why are you here?"

"Rose had a case in the area and I had vacation time saved up so I thought I'd come see my big sister before we fly back tomorrow."

Paula raises an eyebrow.

"And...when I mentioned it to Mom, she told me to make sure you weren't starving to death," Luisa adds.

Paula shakes her head in disbelief. "She knows I'm doing fine. I call her once a week!"

"Yeah, but you know what she's like," Luisa says, waving Rose over to their table. "She wants an eyewitness account to back up what you're saying just in case."

"Hey, Paula," Rose says easily, setting a cup in front of her before nudging Luisa with a hip to scoot over so she can sit down too. "Is your drink still the nitro cold brew with almond milk and two pumps of vanilla?"

Paula scowls. "Yes."

"What's wrong?" Luisa asks after she takes a gulp of her caramel frappacino, a bit of whipped cream stuck to the corner of her lip. Rose hands her a napkin and Luisa wipes it away without either of them exchanging a single word. The familiarity of the simple gesture makes Paula's heart pang with longing.

"I wish you didn't remember my order," Paula grumbles.

"Why? Is she gonna make your hot date look bad?" When Paula doesn't immediately deny this, Luisa gasps. "Oh my god, you're seeing someone? Is that why you're wearing a dress?"

"Keep your voice down!" Paula hisses. "This isn't some shocking revelation you need to reveal to half of LA. Stay where you are!" she snaps at Rose, who was just starting to stand up. "You're the only thing standing in between me and being mauled by Luisa."

Luisa is, indeed, attempting to climb over Rose to get to Paula. The beginnings of a happy squeal are building low in her throat.

"Sor—" Rose manages before Luisa pushes a hand into Rose's face, muffling the rest of it. Rose nearly falls out of the booth trying to get out of Luisa's way.

Luisa zips out of the seat and into Paula's side, squeezing her and bouncing the both of them in the seat. "Who is it? How'd you meet? Wait until Mom hears about this!"

"Do _not_ tell her under any circumstances," Paula says, who seems to have resigned herself to Luisa's affection.

"Why not?"

"It's so new. I don't know if it's going to work out."

"Well okay, I won't tell Mom but only because I'm here to make sure he—he?—passes muster."

Paula frowns. "Yes, he. But you're not going to do anything like that because I'm an adult woman who can make her own choices regarding her romantic partners."

"Yeah, but if it works out, you'll have to have him meet the family sooner or later and if I judge him worthy then that's one less thing you have to worry about. And if he doesn't, then you won't have to waste your time. Win win!"

Paula looks to Rose for help but she just shrugs. "I've given up trying to argue with her."

"You're a lawyer! You argue for a living!" Paula seethes.

Rose nods. "And the most important lesson you learn as a lawyer is when to pick your battles."

"So when is he supposed to show up anyway?" Luisa asks.

"Soon," Paula says, checking her phone for new notifications. "He said he'd be right over as soon as he wrapped up his shift."

"Does he work at the hospital with you?"

"No. Actually, he's a deputy for the LA County Sheriff's Department."

Luisa's eyes widen. "You're seeing a cop? You?"

"He's nice!" Paula says defensively. "And he looks good shirtless," she adds as an afterthought.

"Always important to factor in," Rose says, nodding sagely, as Luisa cackles.

"You have to tell me how you met," Luisa demands.

"I'm sure he'd love to tell you the details," Paula says. "It's one of his favorite stories."

"Tell me nowww," Luisa whines.

"Ask him yourself," Paula says, pushing Luisa out of the seat.

"You're no fun," Luisa says just as a rangy man approaches the booth.

Rose and Luisa size him up. He's lean and tall, stubbly but in a well-kept way, and with the sort of sun-weathered face that shows he spends a lot of time outdoors. His oxford is tucked into his jeans and he's holding a cowboy hat in one hand.

"Who's no fun?" he asks in a gravelly voice, leaning down to kiss Paula on the cheek.

"Paula," Luisa says.

Rose watches him carefully and to his credit, he barely blinks as he takes in both sisters.

"We'll agree to disagree. I'm Bill Hollister." He holds out his hand. "Are you Janet or Luisa?"

"Luisa," she says, shaking his hand. "And this is my wife, Rose."

Rose smiles. "Nice to meet you."

"You didn't mention family was in town or I would've picked a fancier place," Bill says.

Paula glares at Luisa. "I didn't know."

"I was hoping to surprise her," Luisa says.

"I don't like surprises," Paula says, grouchy.

"I'll keep that in mind," Bill says.

"Oh, where are my manners," Luisa says. "Bill, what do you want to drink? Rose already got drinks for everyone else."

"Showing me up at my own date?" he asks, shaking his head, but he's grinning. "I'll have to up my game. You ladies catch up. I'll be right back." He ambles off to the counter, pulling out his wallet.

"He seems nice," Rose says.

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell this one," Paula says, jerking her thumb at Luisa.

"Quick, here's our chance!" Luisa says, tugging on Paula's arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I need you to go to the bathroom with me!"

"What for? We aren't toddlers anymore," Paula snaps.

"Come on! I'll explain later."

Paula allows herself to be dragged off after she rolls her eyes at Rose.

"Have fun!" Rose calls lightly.

When Bill returns with a medium roast, he doesn't pause before he slides into the booth opposite Rose. "Did I miss anything important?"

"Nah, the girls had some emergency to take care of."

Mild concern clouds his expression. "I hope Luisa's not helping Paula escape through the bathroom window to get out of this date with me."

"Oh no, she wouldn't do anything like that. Not this soon yet, anyway. You'd have to do something pretty terrible for that to happen. Besides, she never remembers where we park. If she leaves me here, she'll be stranded."

"That's...comforting."

Rose shrugs. "You have to see the pros in any given situation."

"So what do you do, Rose?"

"I'm an immigration lawyer based in Miami. I had a case I was wrapping up in San Diego and Luisa decided to come along to visit Paula."

"Immigration law sounds exciting."

Rose laughs a little. "Honestly, it's mostly performing prison weddings to prevent deportations. I didn't think I'd ever be an ordained minister marrying people like Kesha, but here I am."

* * *

While Bill and Rose are talking, Paula and Luisa are having an argument in the bathroom.

"What the heck? No!" Paula says, folding her arms.

"You have to! I heard about this one Miami woman whose husband slept with her long-lost twin because he couldn't tell them apart. I have to make sure something like that doesn't happen to you!"

"Luisa, that's not a real story! That's something out of a telenovela. And I trust that both you and Janet would never put me in a position like that. Not to mention you're gay!" After a beat, she adds, "How is Janet anyway? Is it on or off with Esteban?"

"Neither, actually. I think they're done for good. Things are getting serious with Derek, that IT guy."

"Really?" Paula asks skeptically.

"I know," Luisa says, grimacing. "I told her it won't last."

"And she doubled down, huh."

"Obviously. He couldn't even tell me and Janet apart!"

Paula sighs. "Fine. We'll do your stupid triplet test."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm getting good vibes from this guy."

"I guess," Paula says grudgingly as she shrugs out of her dress.

* * *

When they leave the bathroom, Rose catches Luisa's eye and quirks an eyebrow the barest centimeter without pausing in her conversation with Bill. Luisa inclines her head ever so slightly in return. Rose turns back to Bill and continues to talk about discrepancies in the current illegal immigration policy. Paula sits next to Rose in Luisa's clothes as Luisa takes a seat next to Bill in Paula's floral dress.

"So what'd we miss?" Paula asks, trying to inject her voice with as much energy and enthusiasm as Luisa usually does.

Bill furrows his brow. "You guys went to the bathroom just to switch clothes?"

"Ha! Told you it wouldn't fool him!" Paula says.

"Don't be so smug," Luisa says as they switch places. "That was the bare minimum."

"Nice job," Rose comments. "It took me ten minutes to figure out how to tell them apart."

"Did they test you like this?" Bill asks, looking bewildered.

"Oh no, this was way before Luisa heard about the woman drugging her twin and impersonating her to take over her life. Luisa forgot to tell me she was a triplet and I found out when I saw all three of them at once."

"Are we just going to ignore the part about the woman drugging her twin or...?" Bill asks Paula in an undertone.

"Yes," Paula replies firmly. "It's easier this way. The fewer questions we ask about Miami, the better."

"I remember that!" Luisa says, ignoring Paula's comment. "Paula here practically jumped Rose trying to figure out if she was actually having a stroke."

"I was being a concerned citizen!" Paula protests.

"She was showing off her new EMT certification is what she was doing," Luisa says.

"Okay, that might've been part of it. But what was I supposed to do? She said she was having a stroke!"

"She might've been exaggerating a little," Rose adds helpfully. "But to be fair, it was very disconcerting to see triple when I wasn't warned ahead of time."

"So what gave it away anyway?" Luisa asks Bill.

"The lighting was off. You and Rose are obviously from a show with a lot of light and pastel tones. Paula and I belong to a show with dim, gritty, sepia-toned lighting. She just looked off."

There's a pause as the women stare at him, perplexed.

"I mean, you can't quite pull off Luisa's 110% sunny deposition," he says instead.

"Oh," they all say, nodding. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"So do you have any siblings?" Rose asks.

"Oh no, it's just me, I'm afraid. Although my team is practically my family."

"Speaking of which, Paula's been holding out on the details of how you met," Luisa says, shooting Paula a withering look.

"I just wanted to give you a chance to shine," Paula says, putting a hand on his chest and looking up at him with fondness.

It's so ridiculously coupley that Rose and Luisa exchange a knowing smile.

"Well, if you insist," he says, grinning, and lays his arm on the back of the booth, behind Paula's shoulder. And he tells him about a harrowing undercover operation about a drug deal gone wrong and how he was stabbed protecting a woman who'd been badly beaten. "And I limped into the emergency room—the t-shirt was nearly soaked through with blood at that point—and asked very calmly if I could be seen sometime soon."

"No way," Luisa says, on the edge of her seat.

"Oh yeah." He nods. "Back me up, Doctor."

Paula smiles as she recalls the memory. "He was white as a sheet."

"They rushed me into a room right away and my vision was a little faded and blurry but when she walked in, I thought I was seeing an angel."

This makes Paula laugh. "That's a new detail."

"It's true! I wasn't really paying attention to all the medical mumbo jumbo she was saying. I thought I might be dead. Of course, I realized she wasn't actually an angel when she started disinfecting my wound. That hurt way too much to be anything divine."

"Not when I was literally cutting your shirt off with a pair of scissors?" Paula asks.

"Oh, I wasn't opposed to that."

Paula shakes her head, trying not to grin. She's not doing a very good job of it.

"Anyway, while the local anesthetic was taking effect, she told me she had to use non-absorbable sutures due to the nature of the wound and I said the first thing that came to mind, which was—"

"'Good. That means I can come back and see you again,'" Paula says.

Luisa pulls a face. "And that worked on you?" she asks Paula.

Paula scoffs. "No, of course not. I'm a professional."

Bill nods. "And she told me as much."

"So how did you...?" Luisa trails off and gestures at the two of them.

"One of the other doctors ended up removing his stitches but it was barely a month later? Something like that. It was one of his first weeks back in the field and he ended up in the ER again." Paula rolls her eyes. "Needed to be evaluated after a high speed chase culminated in a car crash."

"I didn't crash on purpose just to see you again! That was just an unexpected bonus on top of nabbing our guy."

"Well, everything checked out but he did ask if I'd like to go out for coffee sometime when I was off-duty. What were your words? 'Something nice and noncommittal. No pressure.'"

"And you said yes?" Luisa asks.

"I mean, he gave me his number and I waffled for a week or two before we set something up. It was nice to do something casual without expectations, to test the waters, instead of jumping right into wining and dining. I was curious. And I didn't want the next time I saw him again to be because he scrambled his brains or something."

Bill shrugs. "You got enough smarts for the both of us."

Paula shoots him a disapproving look. "Medical knowledge, maybe, but that's not an excuse to endanger yourself at every possible opportunity."

"You know I try not to unless absolutely necessary."

Paula shakes her head. "You and I have very different ideas of which dangers are 'absolutely necessary.'"

"Hazard of dating a fifth-generation lawman, I'm afraid."

Luisa leans over to Rose and whispers. "We're not that sappy, are we?"

"No way," Rose whispers back with confidence.

"No, you're worse," Paula says.

"Enough about us, how'd you meet?" Bill asks after he takes a sip of his coffee.

"We were college roommates. A friend of a friend introduced us when we were both looking for off-campus housing sophomore year," Rose says. "Things just kinda fell into place."

"Nothing quite as romantic as being stitched up by a hot ER doctor after being stabbed," Luisa adds.

"Didn't Janet meet her boyfriend through someone too?" Paula asks.

"Yeah," Luisa says. "Derek used to be IT for that guy Janet was touring with. What was his name? Dread? No. The Horror?"

"The Terror," Rose says.

Paula snaps her fingers. "That was it!"

"I'm a little lost. I thought Janet was an electrician?" Bill says.

"She is, by trade," Luisa says, "but after a few years of work, her ex Esteban dragged her into this like, underground band scene and she quit her day job to commit all her time to music. There's hardcore factions fighting against each other and everything. It's intense. After one of their breakups, Janet joined The Terror's band but then I think she mentioned he disappeared?"

Paula nods. "You know those musician types. Always trying to reinvent themselves."

"Right," Luisa says. "So she started playing with these guys called Ramses IV and the Pyramid Gang, who I've never heard of but apparently they're huge in the industry. Every time I check, their shows are all sold out. You'd think Janet would reserve some tickets for us to come see her at least once, but no."

"I think she's embarrassed," Rose says. "She doesn't seem very happy with their whole Ancient Egyptian theme. Every time I ask her about the Pyramid Gang, she changes the subject."

"Maybe she could strike out on her own?" Bill asks. "What does she play anyway?"

"Electric guitar," Paula says. "She's pretty good too. I'll ask her if she's considered going solo or starting her own band. I feel like her style is distinctive enough she could make her own brand, independent of The Terror or Ramses."

They chat for a few more minutes before Paula's phone beeps. "I have to get ready for a shift." She gathers her things and stands up. "Well, thanks for coming out to see me," she says to Rose and Luisa. "This was less painful than I thought it would be."

"Hey!" Luisa says. "We're a delight and you know it."

Paula just hums doubtfully. "I'll see you later?" she says to Bill.

"You bet," he says. His eyes crinkle when Paula leans down to kiss him.

"We should probably go too," Rose says, checking her watch. "Our parking permit's about to expire."

"It was great meeting you, Bill! You have the official Luisa seal of approval! Hey Paula, wait up!" Luisa takes off after her sister, who's nearly at the exit.

"Give me a call if you ever need anything," Rose says, handing Bill her business card. She pauses for a moment before she says, "I hope it works out with you and Paula. They're a very special family."

"Thanks, Rose." He takes her card and tucks it into his wallet. "I'll try my damnedest to do right by her."

Rose gives him a warm smile before she follows her wife.

Outside, Luisa is holding both of Paula's hands and looking earnestly into her eyes. Rose only catches the tail end of their conversation as she hangs back inside the coffee shop to give them some privacy.

"—the oldest, even if it's only by a few minutes, and always looking out for Janet and me. And for once, I wanted to make sure that someone was looking out for you. But I shouldn't have worried. I like Bill a lot better than those macho guys you dated before. I still get good vibes from him."

Paula laughs, blinking rapidly. "Thanks, Lu. I appreciate it. But I really need to go. Have a safe flight back, okay?"

"Okay. Oh, and I'm stealing this dress."

Paula shrugs. "It was originally yours anyway."

"I knew you didn't own anything this nice!"

"Excuse me, who's the doctor in the family?"

"I have a doctorate too! And if you say my Psy.D isn't as impressive as your MD, I'll fight you right here." Luisa raises her fists.

Rose decides this is a good time to step in. She hurries over to them and pushes Luisa's hands down. "Please don't do this in public. You can fight all you want when we all get together again."

"I'll kick your ass," Paula tells Luisa fondly.

"Not if I kick yours first," Luisa says in the same tone.

"It was nice seeing you again, Paula. We'll see you at Thanksgiving!" Rose waves her off.

As Rose and Luisa walk back to the parking ramp, Luisa can't stop grinning. "They're gonna get married."

"How do you know?"

"They already bicker like a married couple. And Paula's Venus sign is a Gemini," Luisa says matter-of-factly. "They'll be great friends as well as compatible romantically. This is so cool! Mom's gonna lose her shit when Paula gets married."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Rose says wryly.

* * *

Rose ends up officiating Bill and Paula's wedding two years later.


End file.
